


Fibadorimu

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Series: Fever Dream [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Some Plot, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Voltron wasn't a fever dream was it? Shiro wants it to be true. The others are safe and the war is ended... Unless it was all a dream.





	Fibadorimu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am. It's not done but consider this part one. I'm not sure what endgame ship it will be.
> 
> Betaed by spicyredpaladin

“Shiro, you've earned this.” Came Keith's voice, a gentle hand resting on the newly minted Admiral. The Black Paladin armor seemed to fit the younger man with far too much ease. The man's black hair was braided back and laid against the nape of his neck, violet eyes searched Shiro's face. Shiro was frowning, his face showed some of his anxiety and doubts about his new rank. 

 

“I don't deserve this Keith.” Shiro admitted, frown deepening in the process. “Iverson would be much more suited for this.” He shook his head and shoved his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. “Haggar is defeated, the Galra have been defeated. Something feels off.” Shiro wasn't one for conspiracy but this, this felt weird. Everything was hazy and starting to get out of focus. 

 

“I'm sure you're fine; it's probably anxiety. Why don't we head to bed, I think the Garrison will understand the reasoning.” Keith chuckled and let his hand fall to Shiro's forearm, tenderly pulling the other away from the celebrating crowd. The people were ecstatic, they didn't have to live in fear thanks to Voltron and the coalition. No one would be missing under Galra rule. 

 

Shiro made a soft noise but nothing more as he was pulled away from the festivities, blinking owlishly as they passed a throng of people who had a bit too much to drink. Everything was a bit weird, the colors were becoming muted and yet… He couldn't smell anything. His brows were deeply furrowed as Keith guided him to his quarters. He shook his head and looked to the other, noting how they were already at Shiro's door. Didn't it take longer to get here? The Admiral couldn't help but jump as he felt fingers around his waist, lips against the outer shell of his ear. “Maybe we should head inside?” Keith suggested with a growl of his voice. His teeth latching onto Shiro's ear and giving it a gentle tug. 

 

A surprised gasp left Shiro feeling the temporary burst of pain. Oh well, he liked that. “Y-yeah.” He started as his fingers reached towards the door, fingers curling around the doorknob. Turning the fixture, Shiro stumbled into the room. Eyes widening as Keith slammed the door closed and pressed Shiro against the wood. His lips claiming Shiro's in a possessive kiss, hips pressed together. A soft gasp was pulled from the man, Keith's smirk was proud as he trailed his lips down. Feeling the stubble of Shiro's beard starting to grow. 

 

Heated breaths brushed against each other, Shiro looked at Keith. The man's form losing focus quickly. “Keith?” Takashi started, the other ignoring the questioned name. Keith lowered to his knees and looked up at him. Hands were toying with his belt, he had to regain focus! “Keith? What's-” happening? The world started to fade around them. “Keith!” Shiro was panicking, the living room was gone, only darkness remained. His eyes fell to Keith, the darkness was enveloping him. He tried screaming but nothing came out. No sound, no smells, everything was gone. It was all silent as his eyes felt heavy. He didn't want to close them. What was happening? 

 

Eventually something forced him to close his eyes and focus on himself. An unknown amount of time passed before he heard a sound. A steady noise was beeping? Why was it beeping? His eyelids felt like he had weights on them, his whole body felt different. The first thing he regained was hearing, and he didn't expect to hear anything substantial. This was just a fever dream. Right? 

 

“I'm glad that you are safe, Staff Sergeant. He's been out of it for a long while.” Iverson? Yeah, Shiro knew that voice anywhere. Who was Iverson talking to? “They were going to pull the plug, nothing worked to pull him out of it.” Pull what out of it? Him? This wasn't right, he should be with Keith. 

 

“When did his brain waves start picking up?” Wait. Shiro knew that voice. It wasn't Keith, what the hell? It-It couldn't be Adam. Adam was a sergeant when Takashi left for Kerberos. He tried whining but his voice wasn't ready. He was slowly coming around apparently. 

 

“Last Week. Surprised everyone to be honest. It's a waiting game unfortunately. While you were off protecting the universe, he was a stubborn bastard and clung on.” Iverson dismissed as Shiro wanted to yell and scream. He could hear everything! Stop talking to him like he isn't here! He felt a hand twitch with the force of his anger. He wasn't someone who will die without a cause. “Adam. Maybe we should come back tomorrow. I'm sure Sanda is waiting for your report.”

 

“That wrinkly turnip can wait.” The other countered, his hand pulling Shiro's into a soft grip. “I saw his hand move. That's progress.” He gave a soft hum, “Takashi, can you squeeze my hand for me?” He- He could do that. Yeah. Taking less effort than he thought, Shiro gave a somewhat firm squeeze before relaxing his hand. “Thank you. Takashi, I want you to breathe deeply for me. You haven't been able to do that for a while.” What the hell was that supposed to mean!? He just - ow. Okay that hurt. “Slowly.” Stop guiding him damn it. 

 

Takashi internally a grumble as he forced open his eyes, the semi dark room was confusing to him. What the fuck? He saw shapes before their detail started to come in. The first thing his gaze landed on was a scarred Adam. Wait- Adam didn't have a scar. The man's emerald eyes were worried, a pink scar crossed the bridge of his nose. Tan lips were pulled into a worried frown. “I didn't want you to open your eyes yet, dumbass.” Adam scolded, a Sandy brown brow was raised. Shiro's gaze raised, Adam's hair had grown out and was braided? What the fuck? 

 

“Your hair-” He coughed, a wheezing noise left his throat. That was new. “Is horrible.” that statement caused Iverson to chuckle in the back, Adam gave a pout before reaching over and grabbing a cup with a straw. 

 

“I'm so glad my hair is the first thing you notice.” He grumbled good-naturedly as he offered the straw to Shiro. “Drink.” He was a little hurt at Shiro's first words, but it's to be expected. It's been five years since they last saw each other. He noted how Shiro eyed him cautiously before obeying, leaning up a little and taking the straw between his lips and taking a heady drink from the styrofoam cup. 

 

Takashi gave a weaker cough and laid back down. His lips were pulled into a frown. “You… should be dead.” Shiro stated like it was a fact. “Where am I? I should be back in my quarters.” He heard the heart monitor pick up as everything came crashing back to him. “Where's Keith?” 

 

“Shiro. I need you to calm yourself down.” Adam ignored the questions for now, Iverson would fill him in once Shiro was slightly less stressed. Adam never saw this fear on Shiro's face. It didn't sit right. “Keith is with Krolia, his mother. You're at the Garrisons medical wing. Quarters? Takashi, what are you talking about?” Adam could see the widening of Shiro's eyes. 

 

Okay, Krolia was here. Good. Taking a few calming breaths, he blinked owlishly. “I- what year is it, it's  2510, right?” he squeaked out, It had to be, but--the room was far more advanced than his world was. Grey eyes traveled around the room, noting the light blue color from the lighting and the orange color of the Particle Barrier from the window. He managed to focus back on Adam. His clothing. It was Paladin armor. His armor. Why was Adam wearing Black Paladin Armor? “Why are you wearing the Black Paladin armor?”

 

“Shiro.” Iverson started. “The year is 2508. Adam is a Paladin of Voltron, their leader. You've been in a comatose state for five years now. How the hell do you know about the Paladin armor?” The commander stepped closer. His displeasure showing, Adam sighed beside the other. No bedside manners apparently. 

 

“What? No. It's 2510. Right?” Takashi's voice quivered as he looked to Adam. Silently pleading that this was a sick joke. “How do I know? I was a Paladin of Voltron.” His voice was firmer but had an undercurrent of fear still. 

 

“No. Takashi. It's 2508, you've been on earth while I went to Kerberos and became Black Paladin. What you think you know, it's not real. It was a dream.” Adam replied as he pushed black strands out of Shiro's face. This wasn't right… this--oh God. Takashi's eyes lowered, seeing his body for the first time. His body didn't have muscle mass anymore. It was so thin and emaciated. He followed up his body and looked at his right arm. Or where it should be. It was gone. His right hand was gone. His whole forearm was gone, it was missing just above the elbow. 

 

“My arm.”


End file.
